


The boy who ran

by seeliescantlie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Multi, X-men mutations, don't worry you don't need to see X-men to understand this, i don't know what to tag, mutations are superpowers and those who have them are called mutants, our babies all have mutations, society doesn't accept them, will keep on adding tags if i continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeliescantlie/pseuds/seeliescantlie
Summary: Lance McClain has been running; from those who want to use his powers for their gain, from the humans wanting to put him down for being a mutant, and from his own powers. It's about time at least one of these catch up to him. Will he and his best friend Pidge ever find a home, and a reason to stay?Keith Kogane has been running; has seen the worst of humanity during his time juggling between different orphanages. He's found by Shiro and brought to the school where he find mutants like him. Among Shiro and Hunk, he finds a family. When the time comes when he has to make a choice, will he run again?





	The boy who ran

**Author's Note:**

> In the world, evolution is gradually introducing mutations into humans. However useful and amazing these are, those who can't understand or are threatened are rejecting it, oppressing and treating them worse than animals. Mutants, in these times, have to hide and band together to survive. Some of them are furious and want to rise up against the oppression. The world is at the brink of war; a war that threatens to rattle the very existence of humans and mutants alike. 
> 
> First chapter everyone!  
> I am NOT a native English speaker,nor am I fluent in it but I am trying. I apologize beforehand for any grammatical or any comprehension mistakes. This is my first work in this fandom so please be gentle.

“Lance…I’m… c-cold” The small brunette whimpered and the lanky boy pulled her closer in his lap, well; as much as it was possible because they were already huddled up together. November winds coupled with their soaked clothes were not letting the pair relax even one muscle. “Hang in there, Pidgeotto. It’s almost morning” Lance tried not to let his tongue tremble, as otherwise the effect of his reassurance would be all but lost. He knew very well that it was just late evening. He looked around the abandoned warehouse where they had taken refuge, in search of a rag, a cloth, some wood, anything, that could provide some sort of warmth to Katie. He had promised her, that he would not let anything happen to her; and if Lance was sure of one thing, it was that he would die before he let anything happen to his friend.

He looked down at the drenched state of his friend, and the worrying blue tint that had started appearing on her lips. He felt his throat clog with nothing other than fear. He set her down gently on dry wood, shushing her complaints and reassuring that he’ll be back soon. He turned to head out, but as an afterthought, took off his coat and draped it on her trembling form. Katie was his priority right now. After that, he sprinted out with fear and worry as his motivating factor. His heart pounded in his chest as he rubbed his upper arms with his hands as he ran towards the market area. Lance made sure to look in every trash can, every alley for dry clothes, relatively edible food, or anything that could somewhat ease their suffering. He found an old, torn out sheet and draped it on his around and around his body.

“Shit” He mumbled as rain started pouring down with a renewed vigor. “Come on… Come on…” he pleaded as he picked up his pace to find shelter. Any clothes in the trash outdoors were now useless because of the rain. He cursed and turned to navigate the alleys in hopes of… what he hoped for now, he had no idea. As he exited one particular alley, he found himself in the middle of a food street.

“Come on Lance, you can do it. You’re just a homeless kid, not a mutant. They don’t know that… they don’t…” he mumbled to himself as he walked on the sidelines, behind the stalls, on the lookout for burnt food that they might’ve thrown away. His one and only consolation was that Katie was at least safe from the rain. The coat he laid on her must’ve helped her some. These were the reassurances he gave himself as he carried on with his search for food. The street was severely overcrowded with people, who bought all sorts of cuisines in abundance to enjoy the weather. They bargained with the stall owners, balanced big bags in both their hands, warmed their hands on the barbecue grills in some shops, or had only eyes visible through all the layers they had put on to protect themselves from the harsh winds.

The sight filled Lance’s heart with envy and eyes with tears, and he hung his head low, walking near the stalls in hopes of finding a portion of the warmth everyone else was enjoying right now. He was only 15 and didn’t worry about what toys he could have next Christmas or what his exam results were, but where to get food, shelter and how to survive. How fair was that? But then again Katie was only 12, and not one week ago, she was living happily in her home under the love and warmth of her mom and dad. It was his fault she was suffering now. It was his fault that she was now hungry, cold, and alone. He was responsible for her now.

His vision was swimming, his control on his own mutation wavering as the world in front of him periodically swam in and out of focus. Lance knew he had to focus, so he sent the images to the back of his mind, forcefully pushing his mutation in submission, aided by the dominant need of survival. That came with a splitting headache, but he could power through that, or so he hoped.

He passed stalls of barbecue and sandwiches, which were crowded by teenagers, most of them older than him. They did not wear uniforms, but wore ID card around their necks with the same school emblem so Lance assumed that they were here with their school. He remembered his own school days and let a shudder pass through him.

His heart skipped a beat as his eyes located a wooden box placed behind a stall selling fried fish, having burnt fish and over-fried chips. He looked around and found that no one was paying attention to the area and sneaked around until he was hiding behind an alley entrance three feet away from the box. He kept his eyes on the man frying the fish. As soon as he was sure that he won’t notice, he crawled forward, and held the corner of the carton.

Considering this his first victory, he slowly started pulling it towards him. “Come on come on” he mumbled as he tried harder and harder to pull the box towards himself; but, the box was heavy, his fingers were numb, and his luck was rotten. The owner of the stall had turned to see his pathetic attempts and had delivered a strike of the scalding metal fork that had just come out of the oil to his hand. He opened his mouth to let out an agonized shout, but he was numb, his mouth was frozen, he had no energy, and in the end all he managed to do was whimper pathetically, and scramble backwards until his back hit the wall.

“You thief! How dare you steal from me?!” The shopkeeper shouted on the top of his voice, attracting onlookers. Lance looked up to see a vision distorted vision by his own tears and heard voices muffled by his own sobs as he shopkeeper kept rambling angrily towards him and several onlookers joined in.

His burnt hand dropped down in a rain water filled pothole in the pavement and he left it there in hopes of making it numb. After a few moments, the crowd dispersed and he let his head hang down, and pulled the sheet over his head as he silently sobbed. He was hungry, his grumbling stomach was a testament to that, and Katie was all alone in the warehouse in a similar state, hopefully warmer and less drenched.

“Hello” a gentle voice ruined his train of thoughts but he ignored it and continued thinking about what he should do next. “Hey, you there” The voice interrupted his train of thoughts again and he looked up to see, in simple words, an angel. He stared as if he was still unsure she was trying to talk to him, even though she was sitting on her toes in front of him, and making eye contact with him. She smiled kindly tucking a strand of her white hair behind her ears, “Hi! I’m Allura. I need your help.”

He looked her head to toe, observing that she was covered head to toe in warm clothes, had a bag in her lap from steam emitted, and had an umbrella which protected not only her from the rain, but also him. He didn’t pull the sheet back to reveal his face yet, but his headache turned into a migraine as his mutation forced itself to come forth in his mind. It brought a wave of nausea like always, but he was astounded to find himself sitting across from another mutant. However, his experience had taught him that no one is your well-wisher, not even your own kind. So he shrunk back, “What could you need my help for?” He found his tone to be defensive and swallowed.

Allura, with the same kind smile, shrugged, “I can’t eat alone, I don’t have many friends I feel very awkward and I was hoping that you’ll share this-” she gestured to the bag “-with me.” She answered in a gentle tone and Lance was rendered speechless for some moments. In those seconds of silence, she spoke again, this time without a smile and sad eyes, “What that man did to you was cruel, and uncalled for. I’m sorry for what he did. Come one, why don’t we eat.” Her smile was back at that.

Lance finally found his tongue and leaned forward. He still kept his face hidden, but leaned forward and started pleading, damn his self-esteem, “Please, my friend is also very hungry. I came to find something for her, if you do have something to spare then please, I need to get it to her. ” He found his found trembling at mention of Katieand Allura’s eyes widened in worry, “Then come on, let’s get something for her.” She got up and transferred the food to the hand with the umbrella, extending one towards him. He swallowed, looking at her face from behind the hood of the sheet. He did not know what her mutant was and if it was touch related. He realized that she was getting him free food and was wearing gloves anyway, so he allowed himself a moment of weakness for Katie’s sake and took Allura’s hand, getting up.

Standing up, he followed where Allura led. Even though he was 15 and she looked over 18, he was taller than her. She led him to a stand at the back and ordered something. Lance kept his eyes down to keep the nausea to the minimum. She turned back to him, “So. What’s your name?”

He balked at that, looking up at her. She still had kind expressions gracing her features, but he couldn’t trust her still, “Leo”. She nodded and he couldn’t help but asking, “You don’t have friends?”

She shook her head, “No. I mean, I do talk to people but I am closer to some of my teachers than the students, but never mind, this is my last year and then I’ll start teaching anyway.” She said and he nodded along. He wanted to comment, or ask something else, because quite frankly, talking to someone normally after so long felt good; but, he kept trembling as the wind got harsher and worry for Katie got stronger. Allura realized and bit her lip, looking back at where her supposed schoolmates were gathered and leaned close, “How do you feel about mutants?” She asked with narrow eyes and Lance frowned, “Wha- wait, why?”

She smiled and stood closer, “Do not freak out please.” And suddenly, he felt no harsh winds hit him. He looked around to see the banners still flying out wildly, people still shuddering, and fires still wavering. He looked at Allura inquisitively, and she shrugged. He let his shoulder drop, feeling finally a little better.

“Allura! Come on!” Someone shouted from the distance and Allura turned, “Coming!”. Lance got curious to see her school mates and looked up, only to freeze in fear.

They were all mutants, each and every one of the student was a mutant. This only meant one thing- Allura attended a school for mutants. Even though Allura had stopped the harsh winds, Lance felt ice settle in his veins. Allura handed him a bag of warm food and whether he thanked her not, he doesn’t remember. He ran.

He ran before anyone could see him. He ran even though he could Allura call out his fake name. He ran through the alleys he came from and he ran until his muscles burned. Soon, he could make out the warehouse where he left Katie. He ran inside and straight to the sleeping form. He put his arm on her forehead but hissed and pulled it back, finding his own hand too cold and numb. She wasn’t trembling so he took it as a good sign and gently shook her, “Hey, Katie?”

She mumbled something and stirred, but didn’t wake up. He shook her until she woke up enough to sit up. He opened the bag of food and found that Allura had gotten them fried chicken, French fries, shawarmas. At the smell, Katie crawled forward and Lance laid the food out. He made Katie eat until she could no more and ate some fries, saving the rest for tomorrow securely. All through the meal, Katie looked at him strangely but he couldn’t say anything to dispel her worry. The bag still had the warmth of food, so he made Katie hug it and laid her down, laying near and draping all the rags, clothes, sheets over them.

“Hey Lance?” Katie turned to face him and put her head on his chest, “Did something happen out there today? You’re acting weird.”

Lance shook his head not that she could see, and then spoke, “Nothing. I was just reminded of what the place of mutants is in the society.” He was partially telling the truth, but Katie sat up slightly. She was too smart for her age, and for her own good. She raised her brow, “But we already know that. Come on, Lance.” She put her head back on her chest, “We only have each other now. Don’t… you’re not alone, okay?”

Lance bit his lip and let his fingers thread in her hair, “The girl who got me food was a mutant. And -”

Not even waiting to let him finish, Katie sat up, “Oh my God. Did you tell her? Does she know?” Lance shook his head, “No, no, she doesn’t know and I didn’t tell her. She was a student.” Katie raised her brows at that, “Soo?”

Lance swallowed, “Katie she goes to a mutant school. There was a mutant school there.” He said and Katie deflated, “Oh.” She put her head back on his chest and hugged him through his quiet sobs, not having any reassuring words to say.

That night… they both slept close because they needed the physical and emotional support and warmth.  

* * *

 

“They are an inferior race, extinction is coming for them anyway. Why waste your pocket money on them.” Allura’s classmates kept making comments on the way back, even after Professor Ulaz told them off for doing so. She couldn’t help but be worried about the malnutritioned boy she met. Leo, his name was.  She felt for him, and hoped that he and his friend were okay and that the food helped. As they arrived back at Alfor’s school for Gifted Children, she made way straight to her father, the principal’s office. Not expecting someone to be in his office at this hour, she walked straight in, but found her father sitting across from Professor Shiro and a kid, who looked about 15 or 16. “Sorry, father. I’ll come back later.” She was going to walk back out but Shiro got up and smiles, “No it’s alright. I was just going to take Keith -” he gestured to the boy with raven hair- “-to Matt and then to his room.” The boy, Keith got up and she noticed bruises on his arms and neck and a deep gash on his cheek. Keith went out, but before Shiro could go out, Alfor stood and stopped him, “Shiro?” Shiro turned to him, “Yes sir?”

Alfor sighed, “The kid has been through hell. If you’re going to take responsibility for him- ”

Shiro interrupted him, “Don’t worry about that, sir. He is my responsibility now and I will make sure that he gets what he needs.” Alfor nodded, “Very well then.”

When they left, Allura went and hugged her father, who looked at her intently. She sighed, “Father, no snooping around in my head” Alfor laughed and stood up to hug her properly, “As if otherwise you would share your worries about the homeless boy you found.” She sighed and went to sit across from him, looking out the door.

Alfor smiled, “You’re wondering about Keith, I don’t need to read your mind to know that.” She sighed, “Yes. He is a rough shape. Why didn’t you find him sooner? Coming at the end of school year?”

Alfor leaned back on his chair, “He is not from around here. I felt his presence today morning and sent Shiro to get him. He ran three times even after Shiro found and explained our school to him. He finally convinced him to give the school a chance. I placed him with Hunk, hopefully that’ll help him in settling here.” Allura nodded, “You made a good choice. And what’s his mutation? Why didn’t you go yourself to get him? I feel like your gift will have helped him come. Or Matt, he would’ve been able to calm him down”

“Allura” Alfor reprimanded, “Matt is just a student. And Keith’s experience with Telepaths has been… unpleasant. His mutation is controlling fire, and his temper is like a raging fire itself. Shiro was the best suited to make him understand and come home.” Allura nodded.

“Come on now, off to bed. It’s been a long day” Alfor stood and Allura followed suit, and went to her room to get some rest, unable to get Leo out of her mind. As they reached Allura’s room, Alfor made her face him and cradled her face, “My daughter. You feel pain of those around you; you have a very big heart, which is something you take after you mother.” He smiled sadly, “I…Good night, my love” He kissed her forehead. She smiled, “Good Night, father.” She then went inside and got ready for bed.

That night was the coldest night of that winter, wind scratched against her window, and she couldn’t sleep. Two hours after midnight, a sound woke her up, and upon investigating, she found Keith in the kitchen, looking ready to leave and Hunk in his pajamas and a hand on Keith’s shoulder, saying something that made Keith relax. They walked back towards the room allotted to the both of them and Allura went back to bed. Everything will be alright, she told herself as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering about my other work, or where I was all this time, I am working on it! I apologize for the wait, I haven't abandoned and nor do I plan to. 
> 
> As far as this is concerned, this was a vent fic and not so well-written. I will be going through it again to decide if to beta this and continue this, or to abandon the idea altogether. Your feedback is very important, do let me know if you want to read more of this!


End file.
